Soumako Week 2014
by Ashitaki
Summary: Drabbles for Soumako week.
1. Fluff

It was late when Sousuke came home, later than normal.

_cacha._

"I'm home," the weary 24 year old police officer closed the door to his apartment. Well his and his boyfriend's. They'd been living together for a year now, been together 4 years in total. They'd met one day on the train back to Iwatobi, both visiting for a highschool reunion. Sousuke paused mid yawn when no one responded with the warm greeting.

He continued past the corner into their living room.

"Makoto?" he whispered. Worry was evident considering the day.

A figure stirred on the couch. Sousuke moved to the couch and peered over. The sight was too adorable. Makoto was innocently lying on the couch holding a stuffed whale shark. Sousuke smiled as he remembered how he'd gotten the stuffed animal on their very first date.

_It had been a few weeks since they had last seen each other in person since they met on the train back to Iwatobi. Rin had convinced Sousuke to meet there because Nanase was there and Rin had wanted to try and create a bond between his boyfriend and Sousuke. Anyway, Sousuke and Makoto met on the train to Iwatobi where they lightly conversed. They found out they both lived in Tokyo. Makoto was a student-teacher while Sousuke was busy with his police training._

_Both their schedules were crazy so they were happy to finally see each other in person again. They met up for a movie and some dinner; at the end of the movie, Makoto spotted the animal and one look was all it took for Sousuke to get it, end of story. _

Sousuke leaned against the back of the couch and continued to watch him, remembering.

"Two dollars and four years later we still have you," he smiled fondly.

Makoto stirred, blinking groggily, then gasped sitting up abruptly.

"Sousuke," said man smiled in return, "I'm sorry, I got home and went to take a nap but I guess I slept through the alarm." A frown was set on his kind face.

He came around from the back to join Makoto on the couch, "It's okay, I came home late anyways."

Makoto smiled regretfully "Today was supposed to be a special day and all I did was sleep through it."

Sousuke's eyebrows furrowed,"Oi, don't say that. We're here, together, aren't we?"

Like a snap, Makoto's smile turned true, "Mhm!"

"Happy Anniversary, Sousuke."

Sousuke grunted in response but his eyes shined with joy.

"Happy Anniversary Makoto."


	2. AU

Second installation for Soumako week! Alternate Universe! Yay!

Reviews are always welcome!

I own nothing of Free! especially it's characters.

"Nii-chan~! I want this one!" an excited young girl pointed at a clean cut blue one piece.

"A-ah but Ran, you don't know if it'll fit." A kind smile was given.

"Even so..." she looked down to the ground.

"It's okay though, let me get an employee, ne?" he smiled reassuringly and the girl's face lit up.

He led her to the waiting area outside the changing rooms before setting off to find someone. With the bathing suit, it only took a minute to find an unoccupied worker hanging bathing suits. He looked around Makoto's age.

"A-ano, can you help me with something?"

The teen turned and Makoto was floored at the teens height as well as his deep teal eyes. He's never seen a person who was taller than him much less a guy who was also around his age. The teen quirked an eyebrow at Makoto's gawking. Makoto could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he took a step back.

"Yea, what's up?" The guys voice was deep and shook Makoto out of his embarrassment, just a bit.

"A-ah, well I have a bathing suit and I was wondering if I could get it in a smaller size." He held it up to show the worker.

The teal eyed teen quirked his eyebrows again in question.

Makoto waved his hands frantically, "Ah! It's for my little sister!"

The employee's eyes crinkled as he laughed,"Okay,okay. I'll go look in the back."

Makoto blushed "Mhm, thank you," he glances at his tag, "Yamazaki kun."

Yamazaki looked at Makoto and paused, "Call me Sousuke."

Makoto can't seem to catch a break, his cheeks must look like ripe strawberries. But he smiled a sweet smile none the less and agreed. 10 minutes later, Sousuke returned with multiple bathing suits including the blue one all in the right size.

He smirked and held the bathing suits like a prize, "Osu, where to next?"

Makoto smiled again and led him back to the changing rooms.

Ran jumped up when she saw them, "Nii-chan~!"

Sousuke bent down smiling and ruffled her hair before handing the many bathing suits to her.

He turned back to Makoto.

"Just call me over if you need anymore help, 'kay?

Makoto grunted absently, looking at the door waiting for Ran to come out.

Sousuke paused before moving closer, grabbing a pen on his shirt and Makoto's arm.

Makoto jumped but Sousuke's arm held strong. He scribbled something on Makoto's hand, smiled up at Makoto's flustered face and then walked coolly away.

The flustered brunette took a second to see the 10 digits scrawled on his hand before smiling his own smile.


	3. After Grad

I am so sorry for how unbelievably late this is but here it is. Yay! :3

I own absolutely nothing of Free! or it's characters.

**After Grad**

He was late.

Sousuke continued to stare, more like glare, at the wooden door. It had been a year, hundreds of emails and texts but they were finally seeing each other.

The bell chimed.

A loud customary 'Welcome!' was shouted. Sousuke smiled as his purple haired friend filed in. However Rin wasn't the only one coming in. Sousuke's face twisted unpleasantly when he saw the two others file in after his long-time friend. Nanase's blue eyes and bored expressions definitely put a damper on Sousuke's night, so much so he didn't pay any attention to the man Nanase was talking to.

'Damn it Rin. Why bring him?'

Rin's face split into a wide grin as he found Sousuke, leading the two other men to his table.

"Sousuke!" Rin's arm shot out high.

The taller one tipped his hand in response while the three men walked to his table.

"Lucky! This table can fit all of us," Rin grinned triumphantly.

Sousuke only nodded in response. He duly looked up to the standing blue haired

swimmer, "Nanase."

Haru nodded politely back.

The unknown man nervously tried to defuse the tension," Maa Maa, let's just enjoy tonight, ne?", Sousuke's eyes widened, finally acknowledging the other guest.

"T-Tachibana."

The brunette smiled sweetly before taking a seat next to him while Rin and Haru sat across.

The three men ordered, Rin leaned on the table, "Osu, Sousuke. What's been going on?"

Sousuke took a deep breath before chuckling.

And so the reunion went on with food, stories, and lots and lots of sake.

Throughout the night however, Sousuke's eyes always drifted towards the glowing brunette. His smiles never ceased through the night.

Before they knew it, they were walking to the park. Rin stopped though. Sousuke looked back at his friend and Rin shot a sharp grin although his eyes were sad, "Haru and I'll be leaving first."

Sousuke's eyes widened, "Why?"

The purple haired man sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Well, we're catching an early train home."

The taller man looked a bit dejected at this.

"Makoto can still hang out with you though, right Makoto?"

The brunette jumped in surprise before nodding, "Un"

Sousuke's face lifted.

After the four departed, Sousuke continued to walk lazily to the park while Makoto trailed behind in silence.

Makoto, a little unnerved, spoke,"Ano, Yamazaki-san," the taller of the two stopped and looked lazily over his shoulder to see Makoto fidget, "Where else are we going?"

Sousuke turned to the stars, "Hmm," he tilted his head toward Makoto, " Where do you want to go?"

Makoto's face whirled with emotions from surprise to flustered to endeared to sad then finally sheepish.

"S-sorry, Yamazaki-san. I have classes tomorrow so I believe I'll be leaving first."

Sousuke looked down to the gravel before swiftly walking till he was three feet in front of Makoto.

"When do you get off?"

"Eh? Around 2, but-"

"Then meet me here at 3."

"Ehh?!"

Sousuke only turned and walked calmly away from the tomato red Makoto.

Unbeknownst to Makoto, Sousuke's face was equally red.


	4. Families

I own nothing of Free! or it's characters.

I am so sorry for having this late, a third of the time I haven't posted was debating to actually continue this. The rest of the time was just being overwhelmed with friends, school, family, and other personal issues. Although, the rest of the drabbles will be out of order, I'm back!

It had been 5 hours, 300 minutes. Family and friends, all crowded in the white pristine waiting room.

Haru stared blatantly at Rin as he and Seijuro both paced. Makoto leaned on Sousuke while poor Rei and Nagisa had to be escorted out due to their loudness.

Gou Mikoshiba was 29 years old and she was having a child, a living, breathing human. A doctor walked out, clad with the mask over her mouth, the whole works.

Her eyes crinkled like she was smiling, "Mikoshiba-san," The ball of red stopped pacing but looked 10 times more anxious, "she's ready."

He jogged forward and the remaining four wouldn't see him for another 4 hours.

Rin sat with a thump on the chair next to Haru.

Sousuke nudged Makoto from his perch.

"Makoto, let's go." The brunette looked wide eyed before understanding.

So the loving giants left the other two men to their privacy.

The tall pair walked aimlessly before making their way to the cafeteria. Makoto slumped into a plastic seat, watching as Sousuke got some coffee.

Dazed, he sighed.

The teal eyed man came up and tapped him on the shoulder. Makoto jumped to see his concerned boyfriend.

"W-what is it?" Sousuke chuckled before taking a seat next to Makoto, "I was going to ask the same thing."

Makoto looked down regretfully before speaking, "I was thinking about Gou," a 'Hmm' could be heard, "Sousuke, we can't have children." Next came the sputter of surprise.

Makoto stared dejectedly at the off-white table in front of them. A moment passed before Sousuke sighed.

"Then we'll adopt." Makoto eyes widened and his mouth gaped at his nonchalance.

"W-what?" He turned sharply.

"Or we'll get a dog," Sousuke nonchalantly took a sip from his coffee.

"W-wait,"

"Or a cat, I know you took care of one during high school." The taller one shrugged and drank more of his coffee while the brunette continued to sputter.

"Y-yea, but-"

"Makoto," The brunette paused while Sousuke looked him straight into the wide emerald eyes.

"We'll figure it out."

It wasn't like Sousuke's words vanquished all of Makoto's fears but it helped to know he wasn't alone. Not anymore, not with Sousuke.

Makoto looked less flustered but his blush stayed like a stain.

He smiled his dazzling smile then rested his head on Sousuke's shoulder.


	5. Established Relationship

I won't annoy people with my common yay.

Reviews are appreciated though.

I own nothing of Free! especially it's characters.

**Established Relationship**

Teal eyes slowly opened as grey light poured through his bedroom curtains. His right arm tried to shoot up to rub his eyes but a weight stopped it. Slowly blinking, he remembered. He remembered how they ate, how they drank. He remembered the yelling- how they tore at each other, tore at his past. He remembered the soft embrace of Makoto's hug as they ended their fight. He remembered how they... slept. He smirked at that certain memory. Makoto snuggled closer as the cold from winter seeped into the room. Sousuke's eyes softened as he watched his companions back move up and down as he slept soundly in his arms. The burn of Rin forgetting him was less scarring. The pain of seeing no mail, less searing. All because of this tall warmth in his arms. Makoto stirred before completely shifting to face him.

Sousuke chuckled, "Even sleeping he smiles."

Makoto grumbled, "Mhm, Sousuke what time is it?"

The man in question grumbled as he opted to nuzzle into his lovers shoulder than answer.

He sighed, "The sun's out."

Makoto only smiled, "Then we should get up." Neither moved. Makoto giggled before burrowing further into their white covers. Sousuke moved closer to kiss him but apparently bad breath was incentive enough for Makoto to move out from under the warmth of covers. Makoto shot apologetic eyes as he went to their closet. Sousuke only threw his arm over his eyes in defeat but his small content smile could be seen.

Despite the breeze of winter slowly making it's way into their little room, Sousuke realized, with Makoto it was always warmer.


	6. Sight

It's 12:54 AM right now. I have less patience than a monk.

Reviews will keep me sane!

Also not being sued will help. I own nothing of Free! or it's characters.

**Sight**

Makoto was working the late shift. It was 11 PM and all he could see was white as it floated down with the occasional splotches of human.

'No one's going to show' so Makoto took out a book. Well not really a book, it was a textbook but he needed to do something.

The bell chimed and Makoto looked up.

'T-tall.'

This new guy was definitely taller than him which was unbelievably rare. It wasn't by much but still. 'Wow.'

The mysterious man walked over, never looking up from his frosty hands.

"The strongest coffee you have please, tall."

His voice rumbled through Makoto's ears.

"Coming right up."

Thank goodness his voice didn't decide to crack on him.

Five minutes later and Makoto had his tall coffee cup. He shot a cute smile, silently hoping the stranger would look up. No luck though. Not even when their hands brushed against each other. Instead the man rather roughly slammed down a ten dollar bill, muttered a "Thanks," and bolted.

Makoto stood there with a weak hand raised to send him off and a dying "Have a good night." on his lips.

The poor brunette slumped down over his textbook and continued to read.


	7. Free Prompt

Finally the last one! and my first complete set. Unbelievably late but still. I'll take it.

Reviews are appreciated!

I own nothing of Free! or its characters

**Free Prompt:**

Kisumi knew one thing. Well not just one thing, for crying out loud he was in college.

Either way he knew something. That something was: Tachibana Makoto was off limits. Normally Kisumi wouldn't care because college; lots of people hook up. Only, he liked Makoto and he definitely did try to convince him to give it a try too. Only to be rejected, multiple times. He wanted to know why. And it wasn't like he was the only one to notice Makoto. Everyone knew. They just didn't know by who.

So after a long day of lectures, Kisumi, Makoto and a bunch of their friends went to karaoke. It was a pretty normal affair, that is until Makoto gets a call. Everyone thinks it's a relative, the weekend was coming. Only one thing was amiss, Makoto was blushing. No, not 'Relative threatening to share an embarrassing story if you don't hurry back blush'. It definitely was a nervous ' What if someone hears we're talking about something naughty' blush.

After saying hurried goodbyes, Makoto left- with Kisumi and everyone else there at karaoke night following close behind. They went past the school, past the children's playground, and past the market all the way to a nifty apartment complex. So nifty it was unthinkable a college student could single handedly afford a room. Makoto didn't pass it though, so neither did his little entourage. Up they went, all the way to the third floor until Makoto was knocking on apartment 304. Everyone was trying to sneak peaks from around the corner.

Kisumi watched as Makoto rapped on the door, spout apologies as it opened, and then watched, wide eyed, as Makoto was dragged into the apartment. Moments passed, everyone was silent but one thought was obvious, 'What the hell?'

Slowly Kisumi's friends left disheartened but also unnerved they didn't have the confidence to just walk up there and check the door's name plate. It wasn't until everyone had left, Kisumi found himself in front of apartment 304.

'Yamazaki'

The name was plastered neatly on the door.

So Kisumi walked home in a daze; balled over with this new information.

The next day came. Makoto walked into his first lecture hall of the day only to see his friends, who he had thought they left on good terms, glaring at him.

Except Kisumi.

Instead, his pink haired friend was just leaning his head on his propped up arm, smirking.

So Makoto shook his head and just sat down.

Kisumi knew two things. Well not only two things. Come on, he was a college student.

Either way he knew two things.

One; Tachibana Makoto was off limits. No if's or but's about it.

And two; Yamazaki Sousuke was also off limits.


	8. Snow Day

New story addition, despite this bundle being labeled complete! This is just a short companion story to Sight. :)

I own nothing of Free! or its characters.

.

Snow Day

11 o'clock and it's a late night coffee run. It's snowing and Sousuke is running, trying his best not to get too many white clumps of frozen water down his back. "Finally", he breathes out. He quickly ran to a nearby cafe.

The bell chimes and he's quick to relieve himself of his thawing coat. He walks swiftly and surely to the counter with only the goal of a warm cup of Joe on his mind.

"The strongest coffee you have please, tall." Sousuke never looked up as he furiously rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Coming right up, sir."

Five minutes later and the faceless barista returned with a steaming cup of joe placed in front of Sousuke's. Sousuke reached to grab it, definitely thinking the styrofoam cup would help his heat predicament. Just as he touched the cup, the barista moved his hand, gently sliding it over sousuke's. The touch alone gave him a jolt no coffee would ever give him. Sousuke nearly dropped the cup!

Needless to say, Sousuke was feeling much warmer.

.

Yea, I know, really cheesy and short.


End file.
